The Trainer of New Bark Town
by TyMorpheus
Summary: My first Fic! Please R/R No Flamers! This is about a boy from New Bark Town.
1. The Trainer of New Bark Town

~-Episode 1-~  
Narrator: Remember when Ash got to New Bark Town? And he went around the Johto region, getting badges for the Johto League? Well, what do you think would happen if we put the story on a different main character? There was one boy who left an hour before Ash got to New Bark Town. What if, that boy was the new main character?"  
"This boy's name is Ty. We are going to put the story on him for a while. Here's a little Biography on Ty: He has black hair and Brown eyes. He is eleven years old and he lives in New Bark Town...For now....  
Ty's voice: "And So it Begins!"  
  
Narrator: "Here is New Bark Town, home of Professor Elm and a boy who is about to start his new adventure...."  
Ty wakes up in his room, in front of the TV with the N64 on. "Huh?" He says, forgetting about what today is. He jumped up and put on his favorite clothes: A leather jacket, some blue jeans, a camouflage hat that had flaps from every side, and some silver shoes. He packed up more exact copies of that match and put it into a HUGE backpack. He took his Game boy (special Pokèmon version) and a 20 pack of batteries.  
He also packed all his Pokèmon Versions into his backpack (He as every one of them), and walked downstairs. His mom caught him on the way down.  
  
"Don't forget your PokèGear! And here is your pocket TV and Mini-N64. You told me to remind you for that one!" Said the cheerful mom. Ty smiled and took everything.  
  
He walked outside and looked around a bit. He saw kids running from their house to Professor Elm's lab. Luckily, Ty lived across the road from him. He walked through the door and into the workspace of the lab. There were four Pokèballs on a table and one next to Elm's computer.   
  
"Hi, Professor! Remember me? It's Ty!" He said, grinning and hoping for the Pokèmon to be pretty good.  
  
"Oh, yes! Ty! I've been waiting for you." Said Elm, smiling. He pointed to the four balls on the table.  
"What's in that one Pokèball, over next to the computer?" Asked Ty, hoping that he would be able to have it if it was a good Pokèmon.  
"Well, that is special. The first person that gets here gets to choose from those four on the table. And they can have this one, also if they want." Said Elm "And since you are the first one.... You get it if you want."  
"What's in it though?" Asked Ty nervously.  
"The Pokèmon that is in here is Mew. The other four Pokèmon are Eevee, Totodile, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita." Said Elm, thinking of what Ty was going to choose.  
Ty walked over to the Pokèball that was containing Mew and took it. Then, he walked over to the table, and took Cyndaquil. "I'm going to name Cyndaquil 'Pyro.' And I will keep Mew just Mew." Said Ty. Ty handed the two Pokèballs to Elm, who typed some things into his computer making a machine go over top Pyro's Pokèball.  
  
"It should know your name and his name, now." Said Elm, who was surprised that he chose Cyndaquil instead of Eevee. "Oh, yes! I need you to run an errand for me! Can you go up past CherryGrove City and up to Mr. Pokèmon's house. He is a friend of mine and he says he found something interesting. Please go and get whatever it is for me." Said Elm, panting for breath.   
  
Ty started to walk outside, but was stopped by Elm's Aide.  
"Take this. It will heal your Pokèmon in battle." Said the Aide, handing him a Potion Spray. Ty thanked him and walked out the door. He looked at Mew's and his Pyro's Pokèballs. Finally, he walked out the door and onto the route.  
  
He walked past a man that was looking around under rocks, in trees, everywhere, for Pokèmon. Ty walked around in some long grass, struggling to get through. Suddenly, he saw a rustling in a large bush. Then, a Pokèmon came out. It was a Caterpie. "Oh! A Caterpie!" Said Ty, pulling out Pyro's Pokèball. "Let's Go, Pyro!" He sent Pyro out of his Pokèball and he got ready.  
  
"Pyro, attack it with your Scratch Attack!" Yelled Ty, the Cyndaquil jumping at Caterpie and scratching it a lot. Then, the Caterpie fired String Shot and covered Pyro. "This is the end! Pokèball, go!" Yelled Ty, throwing a Pokèball at Caterpie. It was obviously too weak to put up another fight, so it stayed in the ball. The ball floated to Ty, who grabbed it, turned it small, and put it on his belt. "Pyro, return!" Said Ty, holding a Pokèball, which now had Pyro inside.  
Ty walked past some people who were discussing Pokèmon. Ty walked by a tree, which had a fruit right below it. Ty picked it up and looked at it. It was as small as a blueberry but it was pinkish. He put it in the second-to-largest pocket of the backpack and continued down the route.  
  
Narrator: What will happen to this young boy? Will he become a champ? Or will he become a Chump? Find out on the next episode!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~~~~~~~~~   



	2. Friends and Foes

AN: I only own Ty, his wardrope and his Cyndaquil's name, "Pyro." On previsous stories, where it showed a "*", I meant that to an "e" with the little spot on the top. Sorry for the mess-up.  
  
Narrator: We join Ty on the road. He has the berry that he found, which he doesn't know what it does. Yet. Plus, he will be getting a buddy, and a pair of rivals...  
  
Ty's Voice: Friends or Foes!  
  
Ty walked far down the road. He had a hurt Pokemon and a pinkish colored berry in a special pocket in his bacpkack. He looked at a nearby bush and saw it's berries. There were about 20 of the same-colored berry! Well, Ty took them all and put them in a little bag and put them with the other one. He continued walking and took out Caterpie's PokeBall. He looked at it and continued walking. Suddenly, Ty hit a sign and fell back, making Caterpie's PokeBall fly behind him and release Caterpie. Ty looked at Caterpie, who started crying out.  
  
Ty suddenly noticed that one of his berries fell out and that Caterpie had started eating it. Caterpie got up and started dancing around. Ty finally noticed that the berries healed Pokemon. After he returned Caterpie to his PokeBall, he looked up at the sign. "'One quarter ofa miile to Cherrygrove City.'" Ty read aloud, "'Please take one (1) PkeBall from the basket below. PokeDex users only. Please Take an Instruction Booklet from below for rules. '" Ty took a booklet and stomped off, wishing he had a PokeDex.  
  
When Ty walks about a quarter of a mile, he came to another sign that looked as if it had been hand made. "'Please insert your PokeBalls into the slot below.'" He read aloud, "'They will be healed and you will get them back soon' What's this all about? I'm , why would I want to revive them here and come back later?"  
  
"So you can prepare for trouble!" Said a female voice, from somewhere behind some trees.  
"And so you can make it Double!" Said a male voice, that was in the same place.  
"To protect the world from devastation!" Said the female voice.  
"To unite all people within out nation!" Said the Male voice.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jetta!" Said the female voice, and a girl jumped out from behind the trees. She resembled a younger Jesse.  
"Joey!" Said the male voice, and a boy jumped out from behind the trees. He resembled a younger James.  
"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!" Said Jetta.  
"Surrender Now, or Prepare to fight!" Said Joey.  
Suddenly, a Houndour came out from behind them, "That's right!" Ty stared at the Pokemon. He was stunned. It was one of the newest ones. "What do you want from me?!" Screamed Ty.  
  
"We want your Pokemon! Hand 'em over!" Said Jetta. Ty looked at Pyro's PokeBall. "I'll give you a little piece of action! Go, Pyro!" Said Ty. He sent out Pyro, who looked worse than a Charmander that has been almost dumped in water. "Oh no, Pyro!" Said Ty. He had forgotten about him. Pyro started to scratch them, but he was too weak, and he fell in terror. Houndour walked up to Pyro and made a flame in it's mouth. He started to fire it at Pyro, but a Pokemon jumped in and blocked the way! Suddenly, a boy that was about Ty's age jumped down from a tree.  
  
"Let's go, Wooper!" Said the boy, "Water Gun!" The "Wooper" started firing a flow of water from his mouth, at the Houndour, who lost all the flame that was in his mouth. Ty was petrified. "Finish them off with a WATER GUN!!!" Said the boy. He shot a final blow of water at Team Rocket and made them fly away. "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" Said the Team.  
  
After the battle, Ty and the boy ran their Pokemon to the Cherrygrove City PokeCenter. When they got there, they dropped off Pyro and Wooper, and went into a little restaraunt. "That was a nice battle." The boy said to Ty. "What's your name?" Ty asked him. "My name is Myke. I come from New Bark Town." He said. "I come from New Bark Town, also!" Said Ty. He thought of Prof. Elm and suddenly remembered that he had to get Professor Elm's package from Mr. Pokemon. He ran out, holding a cheeseburger in his hand. He put it in a bag and put it in his backpack. He got to the PokeCenter and got Pyro and Wooper. On his way to Mr. Pokemon's house, Myke caught up with him and Ty threw him his Wooper. They ran for a long time, until they got up to a house with a sign next to it that said "Mr. Pokemon's house."  
  
Narrator: What will happen here? Check next time! 


End file.
